The Doctor Meets Freya
by dog1056
Summary: So you all know the Doctor, right? Well this is what happens when he meets Freya, I made her up, but don't worry everything is explained in the story. This is a prequel to my other story, The Gathering. I hope you like it please read and review. :D And thanks for reading the summary. Yes this summary sucks! But Story will be much better, hopefully. One Shot. T just to be safe.


This is a prequel to my other story, The Gathering. I'm just kind of making prequels to explain how Freya knows all the people she knows. So i'm just gonna explain some _**IMPORTANT**_ stuff that you probably need to read to make sense of this. This is the prologue form my other story which should explain most of everything.

I am Fives sister.

I came in the ship with the other Loric but me and Five share our number our Cepán, Albert, and even our minds.

Soon after Albert died we were separated.

I was waiting in the bush behind the house keeping watch for anyone who might spot us. Five was inside looking for anything we could use. I don't know how but the mogadorians managed to sneak up to the house without me noticing. And the next thing I know Five is screaming at me for help. But as I was running towards him I fell over and smacked my head against a low tree branch, knocking me unconscious. I think that Five would have been able to escape if I had been able to get to him in time. It has haunted me ever since.

We can still feel each other's mind though not so well recently (I expect Ra has been interfering) but sometimes when one of us is having a strong emotion the other feels it. We can still feel each other's pain though. I know that Five has been training and he has had his memories ripped away so he remembers nothing of Lorien or me. That is why he chose the mogadorians and fights for them. Because he does not know.

I will find him.

He will remember.

And Lorien will rise.

Okay hope that makes more sense now, and if you like this then you'll love my story, The Gathering. Also can you please check it out because it's got basically nothing, so if you like it then please review. _(PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!) _

* * *

I sit on the corner of the street looking for someone who looked like they'd have a lot of money. It takes me a while but I eventually find a couple, a guy and a girl, they look kinda out of place like they don't belong here… probably just tourists.. They look nice though so I take some flowers from a nearby garden and walk up to them smile and ask, "Do you want to but some flowers?"

The women asks the man, "do you have any money Doctor?"

"Is your name Doctor?" I ask the man.

"Yes what's your name?" he asks friendlily.

I pause trying to think of a name quickly, "My name is Sonia."

"I'm Rose," the woman says smiling at me.

"I think I've got some coins but they're right at the bottom," Doctor says digging through his pocket, they seem nice I kind of feel sorry fthat I'm going to pick pocket them. "Is this current?" Doctor asks pulling some coins that are from the 1800's. But I take them from his hand and look at them then I say, "these are coins from 1868, why do you have coins from 1868?"

"Oh," he replies.

I pretend to accidentally drop the coins and just like I thought he would, Doctor bends down to pick them up as I bend down as well. His jacket bumps me and I quickly dart my hand in and grab the first thing I can and by the time I've stood back up whatever I grabbed is in my pocket. "So why'd you have coins from 1868?" I ask curiously.

"Can we tell her? She's only a child no one would believe her if she told anyone," Rose says.

"I've got no one to tell," I say.

"Really? You're all alone?" Doctor asks looking sad, like he knows what it's like to be alone.

"Yeah," I reply.

"You've got no family?" He asks.

"My family died a while ago."

"Oh, how terrible!" Rose says bending down to hug me, "You had no other family?"

"All my family died," I reply.

"Please can we tell her she's got no one," Rose begs Doctor.

"Tell me what?" I ask looking at the Doctor.

"Okay," Doctor agrees.

"We're time travellers," Rose says.

"From when? And Why are you here?" I ask.

"2013 and we're here because the Doctor thought there was something alien around here, have you seen anything?"

"Na," I reply. "Time machines couldn't have been made that quick."

"Yeah, well… you're right they don't, but the Doctors an alien so we use his TARDIS."

_Oh my gosh! _I stare at the Doctor._ He's… but he can't be… they're extinct.. a real living Time Lord! With a real TARDIS!_

"Rose we need to go," the Doctor says urgently.

"What? Why?" Rose asks confused. But I can see the reason why, standing at the end of the street is a group of Mogadorians I shift my weight and prepare myself to run. _How could I not have noticed?!_ Rose looks where the Doctor's looking and asks, "are they aliens?"

"Yes, very dangerous. We need to get out of here."

"What about Sonia?"

"She'll have to come with us," the Doctor says leading us away.

We walk to the end of the street and turn left, at the end of the street is a blue police box. I glance behind and see the Mogs following us I look at the Doctor, "Doctor, they're following us."

"Almost there," he replies.

"Where?" I ask, "the police box?"

"Yeah the police box," Rose says.

Suddenly there's the sound of running behind us and I look to see the Mogs running towards us. "Run!" The Doctor tells us. We run and I've just reached the box when I'm grabbed from behind by a Mog I look to see him draw his sword and plunge it into my skull, but I don't feel any pain. He disintegrates into ash as I scramble into the TARDIS. "How'd you do that?" Rose asks staring at me.

"The charm," I say. _I can't believe it actually works._

"What charm?" The Doctor asks.

"Loric Charm," I tell him. "We can only be killed in the order of our numbers."

"Ah! The Loric! I think I know you guys! Nice species, well you end up as a nice species."

"What's the Loric?" Rose asks.

"Me," I reply.

"What number are you?" The Doctor asks.

"We… I mean I'm Number Five."

"We?" Rose asks.

"There are two Fives," I reply.

"What happened to the other one?" Rose continues.

"He was caught by the Mogs."

"Do you have a phone?" The Doctor asks.

"I think I got one a little bit ago," I say looking through my pockets I pull it out. "I was gonna sell it." The Doctor takes the phone then reaches into his pocket and frowns, "my sonic screwdriver. It's not in there."

"Are you sure?" Rose asks.

"Um…" I say. _That must've been what I took._ I pull it out and pass it to him.

"How'd you get this?" He asks surprised.

"When you bended over to get the coins."

"I didn't notice," he says as he does something to the phone. He passes the phone back and says, "if you need me then call, but only in an emergency, okay?"

"Okay," I pocket the phone.


End file.
